


A Visit From The Future

by fannishtendencies



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Not Beta Read, anyways enough about me go read me fic, i really dont know much about sonic canon, im relatively new to the fandom sorry, makes bad mistake and dies, me: we have one (1) happy meal sir, rip to good writers but im different, vector charmy and espio are a Stable Family (ish), who needs those am i right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishtendencies/pseuds/fannishtendencies
Summary: Espio accidentally knocks Silver out. What happens next may surprise you!-Post-Sonic Forces, I guess. Espilver. Fluff. Violence mentioned and performed.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Visit From The Future

Today was not going well for Espio the Chameleon.

First, the forecast had called for sunny weather, but he _knew_ it was going to rain. He warned Vector in advance not once, not twice, but _thirteen_ times, and still the crocodile refused to cancel their weekly Chaotix meeting (which usually ended up in Vector eating a bunch of chips on his couch and messing with his TV).

And guess what happened? It rained.

Espio sighed as he opened up his umbrella and disembarked the bus, heading towards the building they'd chosen to rent for the Agency. It was relatively oldish and worn down, so no one really looked too close at it. This was good in Espio's mind, as he would be more then a little embarrassed if anyone saw Vector's eating habits, or Charmy's colossal toy collection all heaped in a corner.

He didn't realize he was about to walk into traffic until a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of his trance.

"Whoa there," a familiar voice chuckled, "Watch where you- "

Espio aimed an elbow jab to the stranger's neck, letting out no more then a guttural grunt. Then he took in who he hit.

_Silver the hedgehog._

Well, @$#!.

~°~°~°~

When Espio came in, carrying Silver bridal style, Vector immediately shouted, "I'LL GRAB THE SHOVEL!"

Charmy whirled around the corner, eyes bugging out happily. "Ooh, a dead body! Cool!!"

"He's not dead, you guys. I just... knocked him out."

The little bee groaned. "Ughhhh, I never get to see any dead guys," he sighed, flying droopily back to his toy hoard.

Vector came back from another room holding a rusty shovel that had quite a few ketchup stains on it for some reason. "Oh. Well. You didn't see anything." He turned and threw the shovel in some direction.

Espio pinched his nose. "Come on, you guys. I know ten different ways to kill somebody, but not a single way to help them."

"What do we do?" asked Vector, who thumbed his imaginary beard.

"Well, we don't want to rouse suspicion, and he seems to be breathing normally, so I assume the best path for us to take is to wait and see." Espio waited for Vector to comment.

"Yes, yes.... alright. But get him off the couch, my show's about to come on."

~°~°~°~

Silver woke up to a horrendous scream.

Eyes open and mind alert, he readied his psychokinesis in the blink of an eye. "I'm ready!" he shouted unnecessarily, but no one was in the slightly stinky room. The voices were coming from outside, so Silver decided to sneak a peek...

"You'll wake him up," shushed Espio, who was holding a sobbing Vector in his arms. "Mourn your fictional characters in a quieter fashion."

"Fiona, how **_COULD_** you!?" Vector shouted. "After all Eduardo did, you cut his throat open?! Whyyyyyyyyyyy....."

"I liked that part!" Charmy pipped up. Being the kid that he was, he just couldn't comprehend the complexity of the relationships on the show, and only liked the gratuitous violence.

That's when Silver's dang shoe decided it didn't like the floor anymore and disconnected with it, leaving Silver to fall face-first onto the ground. "Oof."

"Silver! You're awake!" Espio rushed to his side. "Thank the Chaos. I'm incredibly sorry - "

" - no, I should be the one to say sorry, " interrupted Silver, who rubbed his chest uneasily, feeling the bruise. "I shouldn't have sneaked up on you - "

" - Nonsense, I was unfocused and about to _die - "_

" - but I had accidentally portaled here and had wanted to say hi," Silver finished, a hand scratching his neck. "Ummm, so... hi."

"Hi."

They stood there awkwardly, both of them cursing their lack of words, until Vector called Espio back to the couch. "Look! A new show to hate-love!"

"You sure you're okay?" Espio gave Silver a lookover. He was wearing some different, more contemporary: his gloves were plain and his boots were a solid black. _Cute._

Not that he _liked_ Silver or anything. Wait, what?

"Nah, I'm fine," Silver reassured the chameleon. "Let's see what archaic shows you watch in the past - er, present."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudo if you'd like!!! i'd really appreciate it :D


End file.
